The Hidden Truth
by Kitty Pryde-Alvers
Summary: Kay has a gift so powerful that she had to give up her twin sister to keep it a secret, she gave up the chance of ever having a romantic relationship or a close friend because she's worried someone will find out. Her secret is about to be exposed.
1. All Alone

This was created for me and a friend, I really hope some other people like it to. Randi Belongs to my friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters in here, Except Kay.  
  
In the middle of the countryside, there was a somewhat large house sitting atop a windy hill. In this house if you walked upstairs and turned a slightly right you would have seen a door. A door decorated with pictures, Pictures of Bands, Pictures of Movie stars, and right in the middle was a picture of a small highschool class. If you looked closly at this class you might have noticed all the children on it smiling as they stood in their seperate groups of friends, all closely together. You would then think of how nice the class looked and slowly walk out of the house and leave with a happy feeling. You of course missed something. If you had looked closer and studied it for a while you would have noticed something more. A delicate, cream skinned girl with light blond hair that was held up in a tight ponytail and the most exotic eyes you've ever seen stood seperate from the rest. No one stood with her with their arm around her and no one seemed to notice her. She didn't smile like the rest, only stared off into the distance, sadly and calmly ignoring the rest of the world. Don't feel bad, No one tends to notice her these days.  
  
~~~~~  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh my gosh! I am sooooooooooooooo happy with that! *beams at audience* I just love that chapter! It may be the best thing I've ever written. Now please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Review! Click the purple button, I accept anonymous reviews but really prefer signed. 


	2. Discovered

PyroLuver-:-D Glad you liked it and here's the second chapter that you were going to poke me nonstop if I didn't make it!  
  
ElectricFire-:-D I love you guys! Thanks Rahne, Pyro well Here's the second chapter and for those of you reading my other stories, They're on hold.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I own Kay and a friend owns Randi. Nothing more said.  
  
"AAAN AAAN AAAN AAAN, click" Silence followed. Kay raised her head and pushed some hair out of her face. She reached up to the nightstand and grabbed an elastic and then went limp again.  
  
"What time is it?" She said aloud and looked at the clock, 5:04 AM.  
  
"Oh yeah..." She remembered with a groan.  
  
"Field trip day, yip...e..." She slowly sat up and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. Take me out to the ball game played on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She picked it up, most people would wonder who on earth could it be calling them at five in the morning just after they had woken up, But she knew.  
  
"Hey Kay." Came a voice quietly from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Randi, You can't keep calling me at home." She said looking at the cieling and then her eyes darted to the door  
  
"If he finds out-" She started but Randi cut her off.  
  
"He won't!" Randi said confidently, Kay smiled.  
  
"You don't know that. Just a minute I've gotta get dressed." She said and put the phone down as she pulled her white Tee over her head well carefully watching the door and listening for noise.  
  
'Kay, Stop worrying so much!'  
  
"Don't do that, Randi!" She snapped towards the phone and looked around worriedly again. Kay felt Randi's mischivious feelings come through her head and she picked up the phone.  
  
"What?" Kay asked well biting her nails, Not out of habit of course, Her nails were quite pretty but her connection with Randi was to strong at the time to resist.  
  
"Stop biting your nails." Randi teased.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Kay said snappily.  
  
"Kay biting your nails is your own fault and you can't blame it on anyone but yourself." Randi said mimicing Kay's voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She said playfully and then she heard movement in the hallway.  
  
"Listen I have to go, call me later okay?"  
  
"click, hummmm."   
  
'Figures' Kay thought and put down the phone, Randi had hung up without saying good bye. Kay walked towards her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of pants, Dark Stone-Washed Jeans. She pulled them on and walked towarsd her bed.  
  
'Goodbye' Kay froze.  
  
'Randi?'  
  
'Kay I can only hear static, you need to exercise your connection' She couldn't believe this, They had agreed not to use their powers. A single bolt of lightning hit the ground outside.  
  
'Kay! Calm down, I can feel your emotions going nuts!' Kay concentrated for the first time in a very, very long time.  
  
'Stop it! We aren't supposed to use our powers!'  
  
'Your barely a whisper but I heard it, I just wanted to see if it would work'  
  
'Lightning on a perfectly clear day!?' Kay screeched through her head  
  
'Sorry Kay, couldn't hear that, gotta go! Bye!' Their was silence. Randi was gone.  
  
She looked at the clock again, 5:46. Still time to finish up some homework and have breakfast before she'd have to leave for school. She sat down on the bed and grabbed her book bag off the floor, Pulled out a math book and opened it to her current spot. The littlegold hart on her chain floated off her neck and infront of her face.  
  
"Oh, Randi." She said aloud and opened her locket.  
  
Inside was a picture of two little girls, one light blond with Icy, greenish blue eyes and the other a slightly darker blond with dark vibrant, blue eyes. She sent the same motion back and the two girls smiled.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Xavier institute Cerebro was picking up a large amount of power from somewhere in New England.  
  
'Storm, Scott' He paused before adding  
  
'Logan'  
  
'Yes Professor?' came Ororo's sleepy reply.  
  
'I'd like you all to report to Cerebro in five minutes'  
  
'Yes Professor'  
  
'It's five O'clock in the morning' came another reply, much more growly then the last.  
  
'be right there' a mind filled with sadness and hurt replied.  
  
He closed his mind to them and concentrated back the the source of the power.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay this was a short update but I hope you all liked it. Just wanted to introduce Randi. *Giggles shyly* A had a short scene between Scott and Jean in there but then I remembered she was dead... *Sniffs loudly* 


End file.
